memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unnamed Coridanites
Coridan ambassador in "Demons" (ENT) A character played by Tom Bergeron in "Demons" is listed as Coridan ambassador in the credits. This is a totally different looking Coridan than the ones seen in "Shadows of P'Jem". His line about the Coridans could have been meant differently and he could actually be of a different race entirely. 00:55, May 8, 2005 :When I first saw him, that was the first thing in my mind. About to scream continuity foul. But they don't say that he *is* the Coridan ambassador directly, but its strongly implied. It should also be taken into acount he may be the Coridan ambassador, and be a different race. In , Devinoni Ral represented the Chrysalians, and he was a Betazoid. In a non-canon source, they stated the Zaldans use Vulcan ambassadors, because their rudeness is often taken as...well, rudeness. While that's not canon, I think it helps get my idea across. Personally I like the Devinoni reference better, but as long as people understand what I'm saying...-AJHalliwell 05:12, 8 May 2005 (UTC) :: It's also possible that Coridans require a special apparatus (say, for breathing) in Earth's atmosphere. Have we ever seen a Coridan on Earth before, in a canon (aired) production?-Sasoriza ::: Isn't it possible they are both Coridanites, and this explains the "civil war" mentioned in JtB? 19:12, May 8, 2005 :::: I thought about this too, but then wouldn't it be reciprocal and humans would need apparatus to breath on Coridan? And that wasn't the case. I also think that the makeup in "Demons" was meant to look like one of hte species seen in ST:IV which had a similar face covering but that someone just forgot the difference in appearance.Logan 5 19:07, 16 May 2005 (UTC) ::::: There could be something in the air that they need to breath, but it is not deadly for humans to breath. They would need repiration offworld, but aliens would not when on Coridan. I was wondering if the 'Coridanites' reference comes from anywhere other then "Demons" because Coridans and Coridanites could be completly different species. Tyrant 18:08, 19 May 2005 (UTC)Tyrant :::::: It definatly looks like the ambassador is wearing a mask of some sort. The breathing thing is a probability but then could it not also be part of their formal dress like humans wearing ties? - 17:03, July 31, 2005 "Anomaly" aliens Can anyone confirm that the pirated species (not the Osaarians) in is the coridanites? Cause in this fuzzy pic, of them floating in Zero-G, "the resemblence is...striking" If it is them, how could the Coridan/ites be in the Delphic expanse? Although their ships may be more advanced, according to -AJHalliwell 09:23, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) File:Alien corpse, 2153.jpg|Anomaly alien File:Coridanite ambassador.jpg|Coridanite :I don't see a resemblance. Much less anything remotely striking, except in their taste in the color of their attire. ;) --Alan del Beccio 05:48, 17 November 2007 (UTC) "Zaranite" Is ti just me or does the Coridan ambassador seem to resemble the Zaranite species? :hmm, I don't see any resemblance. Also, please sign your comments by leaving four ~ signs after your blurb. Jaz *** 06:19, 3 February 2006 (UTC) The Ambassador It doesn't seem for certain to me that the "Coridanite Ambassador" is actually from Coridan or even actually represented them, it seemed he was merely commenting on the likely position of the Coridan government. Although the script probably lists him as the Coridan ambassador it's important to note that the staff writer may not have had final say on makeup (I'm not sure the canonicity of script information that's not on-screen). Regardless he definately isn't the same race as those shown in Shadows of P'Jem, and may simply have been hired to represent their government similar to Devinoni Ral. -- Cory 06:40, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... that's a reasonable speculation. A brief note on that possibility should be added, imo. --From Andoria with Love 07:56, 29 June 2006 (UTC) ::When is the name "Coridanite" actually mentioned? Furthermore, I agree with Cory - there is absolutely no reference that the ambassador is Coridan. He simply mentions the likely behaviour of the Coridan government. By the way, looking at the Zaranite from TMP indeed reveals a certain similarity... --BlueMars 18:17, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ::: The name "Coridanite" was actually mentioned in the episode which featured the character in question: . --Alan del Beccio 18:39, 23 July 2006 (UTC) :: The issue concerning the "Coridanite" Ambassador needs to be settled. I can't find the scene when the word "Coridanite" is mentioned. Could someone please give the exact point of time? Moreover, i want to reemphasize that the ambassador never identifies himself as Coridan, and is merely pointing out to the likely behaviour of Coridan concerning the Tellarite embargo. --BlueMars 21:21, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Okay, here's the dialogue in question: ::::*'Samuels': "The Tellarites are pushing for an embargo against the Orions. They claim they've been attacking their freighters." ::::*'Ambassador': "We have traded with the Orions for centuries. We would've known of these attacks. It's Tellarite slander." ::::*'Samuels': "You have to appreciate their point of view." ::::*'Ambassador': "The Tellarites only want to deprive us of valuable commerce. Coridan will never agree to any trade sanctions." ::::*'Jonathan Archer': "Ambassador." ::::*'Ambassador': "I need to contact my government about today's developments. Excuse me." ::::This is where Coridan was mentioned, Coridanite appears a little later in the episode: ::::*'Josiah': "Seven million people wiped out by aliens. Did the Xindi even apologize? ::::*'Miners': "No!" ::::*'Josiah': "Did our government ever demand an apology?" ::::*'Miners': "No!" ::::*'Josiah': "And where are the reparations for the families of those seven million? And now, those same leaders want to form a "Coalition" with Tellarites, Andorians, Rigellians, Coridanites and Vulcans! Vulcans who, not too long ago, massacred 45 humans working at the Earth embassy!..." ::::This is during Josiah's speech in the mines of Luna. --Jörg 21:40, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :: Ok, thank you Jörg. However, i'm still not satisfied with our ambassador being made a Coridanite without a reason but mere speculation... --BlueMars 21:51, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Courtesy of StarTrek.com: : ::::This Friday we will meet the shady character "Harris" (in "Affliction," returning next week in "Divergence"), played by Eric Pierpoint. He will reprise that role in "Demons." Another Enterprise alumnus in this show is Tom Bergeron, the Hollywood Squares host who appeared in "Oasis" as "D'Marr." Here he plays a "Coridan Ambassador."--Jörg 21:56, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::Gnarrrr, give them a long shiny day and those people at StarTrek.com talk a lot :p yep, so let's keep it. Thanks a lot Jörg, for your help! --BlueMars 22:02, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Still not satisfied with this sorry =p This is semantics really but they call him Coridan Ambassador which to me means "Ambasaddor for Coridan" rather than Coridanite Ambassador which would mean a Coridanite (species) Ambassador. The appearance between who was shown in Shadows of P'Jem and the Ambassador are just far too vast. Heck, the Klingon differences between TOS and TMP weren't that dramatic. Cory 20:48, 25 September 2006 (UTC)